The Hunger Games
by Caitlynnn
Summary: In Penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 to be transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until a victor remains and shall forevermore be known as The Hunger Games..
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a story based off the Hunger Games and now I want to do one. So here is my attempt. If any of you are my "regular" readers you know to expect that it's not going to be all about romance. Not that I don't like romance. (Some romance is… okay. But…) for the most part I love stories about love. Not just romance love but love and all its parts; romance, friendship, family. That kind of love. The sacrificial, who would you die for kind of love. This story will contain a lot of those three types of love. I'm not afraid of writing gruesome things. A lot of your favourite characters probably will die through numerous times in the story. I sort of find joy in killing off characters… Even if it's my favourite character… **

**This first chapter is starting out with Drew and Adam for no reason, just because I really liked their beginning and, I know that Adam is a boy not a girl, but the people in my story don't know that… also… there is someone from old Degrassi who will be guest starring. If you notice her kudos to you. ;] **

**Here is the first chapter. **

**Reviews are SO appreciated especially for this specific story. **

**I don't own the title or Degrassi or the Hunger Games. **

**I.**

"_From the Treaty of Treason: _

_In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of twelve and eighteen at a public "Reaping". These Tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games." _

Adam woke up from a nightmare. He breathed in and out gasping for air. In hale exhale. Breathe, breathe, and breathe. Right.

From the other side of the bed Drew had awakened from Adam's freak-out. Drew had wrapped his arms around Adam holding him close. In times like these Drew knew what to do. A simple embrace went far for Adam.

"We have to get ready," Drew whispers and Adam nods. Their mom had come into their room with their best clothes for such a dreary occasion.

"Are these are death clothes?" Adam mocked and his mom slapped him. "Don't talk like that."

"We have to leave soon. Peacekeepers are nasty on this day." She said leaving the room. Their family was poor because they were in one of the poorest districts; they never had much because the Capitol took everything that was good. That's all they were to the Capitol: slaves. Damn good slaves.

"Adam? Help me with my tie?" Drew chuckled and Adam nodded walking to his brother. Drew sighed and Adam did the same. They walked out to meet their mom and dad who were already ready and they walked together into town where the Reaping took place. All of them grabbed a hand thinking the worst. Sometimes all you have is each other. Sometimes that's not enough.

They had reached registration and Audra held them back for a second and gave both boys a long hug. "Good luck," She said and her husband chimed in, "And my the odds be ever in your favor."

Adam and Drew walked slowly to the table with the woman. They waited in line and already several people they knew had already started lining up. Adam's stomach started to churn and churn.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Drew Torres," He answered getting his finger pricked. He squinted for a second but the pain passed like it always does. Adam walked up next.

"Name?"

"Adam Torres."

They lady looked at her list and looked up at him. "There is no Adam Torres," She said loud enough for the Peacekeepers here. They were very strict in this district and if things didn't go as planned they'd punish you. Drew panicked and said, "She means Gracie Torres,'

They lady found it and nodded. After pricking his finger he walked over to Drew but they had to separate.

"DREW WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled and Drew shrugged sadly and started to panic again.

"I know who you are Adam… but they don't."

Adam walked over to the girls he wanted to roll his eyes but he was too upset that he couldn't move. He felt numb.

"Welcome, welcome!" A voice yelled over the speaker and Adam knew who it was already without having a picture, it was Caitlin Ryan.

"Happy Hunger Games! Aren't you all excited!" She squealed. Caitlin used to be apart of this district and then she got lucky, won the games and now she works for the people that took her. Now, she's dressed in ridiculous Capitol clothes and make up. Adam couldn't help but shake his head.

Adam looked over at Drew and they made eye contact. Adam sighed, his stomach churning. Before they picked tributes they showed the video of how the Hunger Games came to be. Though Adam wasn't really paying attention.

"And so it was decreed that each year twelve districts of Panem shall offer up one tribute one man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the deaths…." Adam was looking for an escape. He was breathing so loud that a girl he went to school with grabbed him his hand and gave it a squeeze.

The video ended. Oh God, Adam thought, I'm going to die.

Caitlin was up at the podium with the two bowls full of names by her side.

"Ladies first." She said digging her hand into the bowl grabbing a name; someone's fate; someone's love one; someone's sibling; someone's lover and said, "Gracie Torres."

Adam stood in place in complete shock. The girl that held his hand started to tear up and said, "You better go before the Peacekeepers make you,"

He slowly walked up to the stage and Caitlin grabbed him up there and held him out for everyone to see. He mustn't cry, he thought, the tears slowly formulating. If he cried the sponsors wont pick him, and if they don't pick him he'll die. And he can't die. He can't fucking die. So he sucked in his breath.

"Let's give this brave woman a round of applause!"

No one clapped.

"Well…" Caitlin mumbled.

"Now on for the boy's." She dug her hand into the bowl and grabbed the next name.

"Drew Torres,"

And no one was more shocked than Adam.

**II. **

They only give you three minutes and Audra was taking up as much time as she could with her boys. They flung themselves at their kids, their mom in tears and their dad stiff.

The tricky part was this: You can count on their district to have one of their tributes back or have none at all.

The real questions is this, which one would you choose?

Only one comes out.

"Let's go," Peacekeepers said dragging the parents out.

"We love you!" Adam yelled and they yelled it back too. Drew and Adam said nothing because they knew they couldn't cry. Crying was a weakness. There was that fear and the knowing that… they weren't going to make it. Because the odds weren't in their favor. It never was. When would it ever?

They were told to walk out to head to the strain. Drew offered his hand and Adam took it. Their were many photographers and they all asked them what they felt knowing that they would have to kill each other knowing they were related. Caitlin was flipping out about it but everyone in their district knew. They knew.

And so something happened, something rare; the three middle fingers on the left hand reached to each person's lips and were raised skywards towards the Torres brothers. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means… saying goodbye to someone you love in full knowing that… they weren't coming back.

When it happens, it means for good.

As Drew and Adam headed up to the train watching as the people did the salute something shifted in them.

"You'll be meeting the other tributes tomorrow evening. So you better rest up…. Welcome to your new home! SEAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Caitlin yelled and walked down the hall. Adam and Drew were staring at their district.

The only place that would ever be home to them.

**Review if you think I should continue or not. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since it's such a big cast I have decided to have only a few leads leading the story: Adam, Drew, Eli, Owen, and Bianca possibly Katie. I have rewritten this chapter numerous times and it hasn't worked. For me, those characters are the most important BUT every single character on here will be interwoven. They're all equally important but for me personally, I can get in those characters mindset that I listed easily I know their personality because I can relate to them. I'm not trying to be mean to the other characters, but I'm just warning that you'll be in the one's listed minds quite a bit; they'll have interactions with the rest of the characters though. I have a scene planned out for Adam/Eli/Wesley already for future things. I have a scene planned out for Bianca/Eli I have scenes planned out for Alli/Connor (Hahaha he pushes her to the ground of course.) And yes, Sean Cameron is Haymitch and Caitlin Ryan is Effie. The Hunger Games has Katniss as the voice of the book and well you have 24 characters that are "leads" hence why I cut it down to 5 and possible 6 leads. Hope you understand… but don't worry, everyone will be included. **

**Now that's out of the way. Here are the lists of everyone and what district they're from. **

**I don't own Degrassi or the Hunger Games. **

District 1: Luxury items for the Capitol.

Tributes: Connor Deslauriers, Alli Bhandari.

District 2: Block of stone carving tools; The Capitol's weaponry makers, trains, Peacekeeper suppliers; the Capitol's pets – the Careers.

Tributes: Mark Fitzgerald, Fiona Coyne.

District 3: Electronic industry.

Tributes: KC Guthrie, Imogen Moreno.

District 4: Fishing.

Tributes: Dave Turner, Jenna Middleton.

District 5: Power.

Tributes: Jacob Wench, Deena Avery.

District 6: Transportation.

Tributes: Wesley Betenkamp, Katie Matlin.

District 7: Lumber.

Tributes: Jake Martin, Clare Edwards.

District 8: Textiles.

Tributes: Zig Novak, Tori Santamaria.

District 9: Grain.

Tributes: Owen Milligan, Marisol Lewis.

District 10: Livestock.

Tributes: Tony Sanchez, Rachel Everett.

District 11: Agriculture.

Tributes: Drew Torres, Gracie [Adam] Torres.

District 12: Coal Mining.

Tributes: Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca DeSousa.

**I. **

Not everyone arrives at the same time at the Capitol some come in late, but all weary and exhausted.

"The floors are by districts," Caitlin tells the boys and they nod.

"Dinner is in a half hour." She tells them and they nod sighing as they find their rooms.

"I'm going to protect you no matter what," Drew whispers and that makes Adam feel terrible. He has an itch of guilt in his stomach and no matter how many times he tries to scratch at it, it won't go away.

"I'll see you at dinner," Drew says, patting his shoulder and Adam nods a bit. "See you then," He whispers. Adam sighs taking everything in. The walls are beautiful with numerous pictures on the walls of people he didn't know but who looked important. The kitchen was hi-tech; he had never seen a kitchen looking so stocked up. The one's he had in his district were smaller than the room. Hell, the whole room was his house. He shook his head a bit as he went to his room.

In his bedroom is nicely decorated, the bed queen size and looking very tempting but no, Adam was not ready for his nightmares. He wanted to save those nightmares for later. He looked around his room. This was his home for a few nights. He had no idea what was on the schedule. He knew that this was the first night and he better fill up on all the food he could.

He looked in the bathroom and saw all the numerous soups and scrubs you could use. He wanted to take a shower just for fun but he shook his head. That means his wraps would have to be taken off and they were a pain to put back on. He sighed again this time more heavily as he went to sit on the bed drinking it all in.

Yesterday he was getting ready for the reaping and he was in the games. He wondered how his parents were holding up. Everyone in their district were probably celebrating that they're kids survived another year while as his family were in mourning. Adam knew deep down he wouldn't make it. How could he? Adam was too weak and too scrawny. He didn't have any special talent, he thought to himself. He always feared the games because he knew he wouldn't win.

There was a knock at his door and he opened it. There was an Avox who came in with towels and a drink of some sort.

"Oh… thank you," Adam said drinking it. He cringed a bit at the fizziness.

The Avox nodded looking down at the ground walking out. He watched her go but then shut the door. He decided that he really did need a shower and a new pair of clothes would be nice.

Before his parents were shooed out he was given a family picture, which he treasured very much. He had kept it in his pocket, but now he put it on the bed as he took the rest of his clothes off heading to the shower.

He wanted to press all the buttons but he restrained himself as he pressed a button to make it warm. He relished the heat welcomed it. He wished it were a person, he wanted to feel wrapped in someone's warm arms like this. He closed his eyes and sat down on the ground enjoying the warmth of the water. He didn't have this pleasure at home. He would never get this pleasure again.

After a few minutes he had gotten up and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself as he grabbed his wrap binding his breasts up with it. He hated doing it. He just wished he could be a normal boy instead of having to wrap them up all the time. He was used to it, but he couldn't help but wish for it sometimes.

He then grabbed some clothes and changed into just a simple pair of pants and a t-shirt pulling a sweater over it to cover up the small curve of his binds. He nodded to himself in the mirror as he walked out of his room.

Drew, Caitlin and Sean were already seated up at the table surrounded by food. Of course, Drew was already choking down food without waiting for anybody. Though Adam understood.

Sean was their mentor. He was responsible for getting them sponsors. Though he drank all the time not saying much. "So," Caitlin says, "Have a nice shower, Gracie?"

"Adam," Drew says grabbing another chicken leg eating it.

"Right," Caitlin says but doesn't correct herself.

"Yeah, it was… it was refreshing." Adam smiled a tiny bit sitting down next to Drew grabbing food and putting it on his plate. He looked at it for a second, thinking just how lucky he was. He just wished his family could be here with him, even though that would be worse. He shook his head as he started to eat the chicken off.

"Better rest up tonight," Sean finally spoke. "You'll be meeting your stylist tomorrow." He says and Adam and Drew nod.

It's the opening before the opening.

**II. **

As other districts start to come piling in each going to their own Districts Owen sits down by the window not hungry or thirsty just thinking. Marisol taunts him with champagne but he turns it down, grimacing at her. She gets the point leaving him alone.

He shakes his head, as he looks at all the fancy lights of the Capitol. Sure, the Capitol was beautiful. Extremely beautiful, that didn't mean he didn't have to hate the people in the Capitol. Though Marisol blends in perfectly. She was already ordering around everyone. The poor Avox's, He thought.

When he does move from the window he heads to his room, which is almost as big as his whole house. In district 9 they were pretty poor. Sure, they weren't as bad as 11 and 12 but it was pretty grim. If your district is known for grain your living conditions aren't that great. He just hoped Tristan survives without Owen, the big brother and protector.

There was a reason why he took his place. They say loyalty only goes as far as Reaping day. You see the one's you love for who they really are on that day. And Owen surpassed them all. He volunteered for his brother because he knew that Tristan wouldn't have a chance. His parents were pretty worthless, Owen was usually the provider. But Tristan was smart.

"Are you not going to eat?" His mentor asks coming into his room and he shakes his head. "Not yet," Owen says. His mentor nods but doesn't question. He's grateful. Owen having to share a train with Marisol Lewis about killed him. What he needed was peace and fucking quiet. So he decided to the roof. He knew that he just got here but it was dark enough and he didn't care anymore.

They already took away his freedom. What's the worst they could do? I guess he'd figure out in the arena.

He watched around him and no one was looking as he slipped upstairs to the roof. He had a few flights up before he got up the roof. The elevator was pretty cool. You could see everything going up. The Capitol and all the buildings the people becoming ants in front of you.

Once he got up on the roof he noticed someone else was here. She had curly brown hair she was looking over the edge. She whistled as if she was pretty impressed.

Owen coughed and the girl turned around.

"District?" She asked uninterested turning back to the roof.

"Nine. You?" He said in the same voice.

She turned around to look at him and smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Twelve." She said and then added, "Bianca."

"Owen."

Bianca nodded looking back at the edge. She picked something up from the ground, a big rock and she threw it over the edge but it came bouncing back.

Owen snorted.

"Holy shit. They're really keeping us in tight locks." He said and Bianca shrugged heading to the door.

"See you on the chariots." She said smirking at him again as she left.

Owen shook his head rolling his eyes but his lips mirroring hers as he sat down on the ground. Bouncing the rock from the ledge, and he caught it. It was a game he made up on the spot.

Slowly Owen was getting bored and hungry. He decided to go inside and eat and then sleep. Apparently they had a busy day tomorrow…

**III. **

The thoughts were clouding his mind. He couldn't shake them off. He had tried and tried but he couldn't.

Eli was sitting on the ground in the dark rocking back and forth to a rhythm because he was on the verge of a panic attack and his mom wasn't here to hold him if he needed it. He shook his head as he got up pacing his room.

The door opened and the light to his room came on.

"I saw someone from District nine." Bianca tells him and he shrugs.

"I care?" He says sarcastically and she shrugs, "You should. He's big. He'll squish you like a bug," She smirks at him and he smirks back but in a mocking way.

"I guess you better watch your back then," He says and she shakes her head about to close the door and she says, "I'm trying to help you."

"Well don't. I'm going to end up killing you anyways," Eli whispers and the door slams shut. He laughs for a second but the hole is coming back. He had already eaten and he was tired so he decided to lay down and rest.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise." _

When he thinks of that verse he thinks of Julia who didn't make it. And he can't believe he's here. Because she died in the games and he didn't have a chance to say goodbye. His dad always sang him the well known lullaby from his district and when Julia died he sang it more often almost anytime Eli felt a panic attack. It was one of those nights where he thought about it. But this time he wasn't dreaming the nightmare he was living it…

**IV. **

As the other districts and tributes find their rooms and floors each has that sense that they're not going to make it. Each feeling that at any moment they could die because they will and no one knows when. But they were all puppets and the Game Makers were the puppeteers.

**Review? **

**You'll be getting more characters next chapter. :]**


End file.
